


Haven

by Teddy1008



Series: His Dominus [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Slavery, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Bucky calls Tony 'Master' or 'Dominus', Discipline, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Punishment, Secret Relationship, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony basically owns them all, Total Power Exchange, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: In a world where there's a prominent social hierarchy, Masters are expected to own a group of submissives who serve them.In Tony's household, Bucky was always the gardener.That quickly changes when his Master decides he's pretty enough to be his new bedslave.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: His Dominus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966177
Comments: 26
Kudos: 183





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! first off, please be aware that this is a terrible example of how BDSM should be done IRL. the dynamics here take place in an AU where this is considered normal and is expected, so there's a lot of total power exchange and the submissives don't have safewords. please check out the tags before proceeding! :) 
> 
> this is a new series i felt inspired to write, but at the moment, i don't have a regular schedule planned for it. please let me know if you have any ideas though; that'll really get me going! 
> 
> _dominus_ = master in Latin.
> 
> enjoy <3

Bucky had never scrubbed the floor so furiously before.

To be fair, it was warranted; this wasn’t even his job. He was the gardener, not one of the house subs—they were the ones responsible for keeping the inside of the house tidy and up to their Dominus’ standards. But Pietro had fallen sick, and considering the fact that their—no,  _ the Master’s _ —household crew was rather…  _ small _ compared to others, Bucky had needed to step in. 

But that didn’t mean he was happy about it. It was these moments in which he wished the Master had a bigger group. They could be scrubbing the floor instead of him, suffering through an aching back from being hunched over for so long. But he knew Dominus; he preferred to have a small group of subs he knew he could trust. There were always those rumours about a sub poisoning their Master and getting away with it, after all. At least it meant they were all close with each other. Not that they had any choice—when you didn’t have much freedom, you naturally banded with those who were in the same situation. 

Bucky shoved his rag into the bucket of soap water, causing it to slosh over the edge and splash onto the marble floor. Shit. 

“What in the world are you doing?”

Bucky started and immediately began to move to the customary kneeling position before he realized that it wasn’t Dominus’ wrath he was facing, but rather, his fellow submissive and the steward of the entire collection of household submissives, Steve. He scowled and went right back to work. “Pietro’s feeling under the weather,” he grunted. 

“Okay…? But who told you to—”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “C’mon, Stevie, who do you think?” Then, he frowned. “Wait, you’re telling me that you didn’t send Loki to tell me—”

“God, no!” Steve spluttered. “If I knew Pietro had fallen ill, I would’ve made  _ Loki _ do this work, not you! What is Master going to say when—”

“When what?”

Steve immediately dropped to his knees, hitting the ground so hard that there was an audible thump. Ouch. Bucky winced for him, before he realized oh, fuck, he should be doing what Steve was doing. Being the gardener meant that he didn’t have as much contact with Dominus as much as the other household slaves did. He hastily shifted into position. The Master required them to kneel in his presence.

Bucky kept his eyes low, quickly dropping the rag aside as he clasped his hands behind his back. He watched from underneath his eyelashes as the Master moved closer, pushing a hand into Steve’s hair with a touch of affection before it tightened into a fist. “You didn’t answer my question, you know.” His voice was a slow drawl; Bucky could practically  _ hear  _ the way his eyes were travelling over Steve. 

“...Dominus?”

“What am I going to say when…?”

Bucky heard Steve swallow. “When your roses aren’t finished being attended to, Dominus.”

“Hm.” He released his grip on Steve’s hair and turned his gaze on Bucky. “You’re the gardener, if I remember correctly. I know Stevie doesn’t really change the roles after first assigning them.”

Bucky shivered. “Uh—yes, Dominus.” His voice cracked and he flushed, trying to regain his composure. He was acting like a goddamned idiot in front of the most important person in this entire house—the one who  _ owned  _ them all. 

“Then what’re you doing here?” The Master didn’t sound angry, but rather, amused.

And that confused Bucky, because what… exactly was the correct answer here? Moments where he was at a loss for words were rare; he had years and years of experience in responding with what Dominus would want to hear. He’d been born into submission; his mother was a submissive and as always, her status was passed onto him as her offspring. Which Bucky never quite understood how that was reasonable, but now wasn’t the time to contemplate what could’ve happened if he was freeborn, born into the life of a Dominus rather than a submissive. “Uh… I suppose I’m cleaning, Dominus.”

He saw Steve wince beside him and  _ shit,  _ yeah, he’d screwed up. Subs were supposed to know what they were doing, and if he hadn’t sounded like the most incompetent, unsure submissive to ever exist, he wasn’t sure who was. “I mean. I’m cleaning, Dominus.”

“Hm. Look at me.” 

Bucky shivered again when the Master put a finger under his chin and lifted it so that he was looking up at him. He tried to stay still and maintain eye contact as he watched the Master examine him over, like he was an interesting case study. “Very pretty,” he commented finally, releasing Bucky’s chin. “James, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Dominus. But I prefer Bucky.”

There was a small pause and silence filled the room. And yeah, Bucky had fucked up _again._ Hell, he was an owned submissive; he wasn’t supposed to have preferences. 

But all the Master said was, “Bucky. I see.” Then, turning to Steve, he said, “Do  _ you _ think he’s pretty?”

Bucky and Steve both stopped breathing.

Steve inhaled sharply and Bucky knew they were both thinking of the exact same thing—specifically, the moment they’d kissed a few days ago in the common room when no one else was present. Steve’s answer was careful and calculated. “I think you have excellent taste in your submissives, Master.”

And see, that was the difference between Steve and Bucky. Steve was the steward of the group, putting him at the top of the submissives’ food chain (and as the Master’s oldest sub, he deserved it!). Bucky was just the gardener. Steve always knew the right thing to say. Bucky never did. Steve knew how to manage the loopholes in responding to his Master. Bucky’s mind just shut down on him. 

And of course, the Master smiled at Steve’s response, because if that wasn’t a perfect response, then nothing else was. “Hm. Off you go, then.”

“Master?”

The Master’s eyes hardened, and Steve stumbled to his feet before heading out the door. And now, Bucky was left alone with Dominus, unsure of what to do. Was he supposed to just go back to cleaning, or was he supposed to leave with Steve? His worry was resolved in a matter of moments when the Master’s phone rang, and he pulled it out of his pocket. 

“Tony Stark.” 

Bucky startled a bit when a hand was placed on his head, just resting them, occasionally massaging his scalp. He preened under the show of affection, because, oh… this was nice. He’d never been shown such gentleness before, not by his Dominus or any past Dominus.

“Yes. No. Didn’t I tell you not to call me about this anymore? I’m not interested.” And with that, he ended the call.

The silence that filled the room was tense, and Bucky didn’t know what to do. So he just stayed there in position, trying to ignore the growing pain in his knees. Eventually, his Master just left without another word. 

Bucky stayed kneeling for a few more minutes, just to be sure that the Master wasn’t returning. When he determined that he was alone, he got up, wincing, then sighed when he saw the rag on the floor. Right. Back to work.

Pushing the weird interaction out of his mind, he began to scrub once again.

__________

Bucky was sipping the last bit of his soup when Steve came in, looking a bit frazzled. His face was flushed and his usually neat, blond hair had strands of hair that had fallen out of place. He headed straight for Bucky the moment he spotted him and Bucky tensed apprehensively; had he done something wrong? 

“The Master wants to see you in his room,” Steve told him.

Bucky’s brow furrowed and felt a flash of panic. “In his room? Uh, okay.” He hastily finished up dinner and then headed out of the dining room. He took a quick glance at himself in a mirror that hung on the wall of the hallway, then deciding that he looked adequate enough, headed upstairs. 

He stopped in front of the closed door, taking a deep breath. He’d never been in this room personally; he knew some of the house slaves entered to clean, but besides that, no one was to enter without explicit permission. Even though he’d been ordered to set foot in the room, he was still terrified. Was he about to be punished for not tending to the roses properly today? No. The Master wasn’t that unreasonable; he was actually quite fair in terms of how he governed his household. 

So, with that in mind, Bucky gently knocked on the door and called, “Dominus?”

“Come in.”

Bucky turned the doorknob gently, making it squeak, and he slipped inside. He shut the door behind him before getting to his knees, into position. “Dominus. You called for me?”

“I did.” 

Bucky heard papers shuffling. The Master must be preparing a lecture, he thought. He was a professor at the University. Bucky didn’t know what exactly he taught and he probably never would. Knowing such things would be a privilege, and a very rare one at that. 

“Have you had many previous Masters, Bucky?”

Bucky paused, thinking before responding carefully. “No, Dominus, not many. Just two. I was the gardener for my last one, and a regular household submissive for the first; that’s for the one I was born into.”

“Mm.” The Master finally set down his papers and gave all his attention to Bucky, leaning back in his chair. “So you’ve never been a bedslave, hm?”

Bucky’s mouth went dry. “Um. N-No, Dominus.” Biting his lip, he daringly asked, “Master? I’m not…”

The Master laughed, immediately understanding his apprehensiveness, though Bucky wasn’t sure what exactly was so funny about the whole situation. “No, James, no. I’m not selling you off. I quite enjoy how the flowers thrive under your attention.”

Bucky ducked his head and blushed. “Thank you, Dominus.”

“So very pretty.” Tony stood up, and approached Bucky. He took Bucky’s chin between his thumb and index finger and raised his head, tilting it this way and that as though he were inspecting him. “Mm. Yes, I’ve made up my mind. From now on, you will continue to tend to the gardens while also serving me in bed.”

Bucky’s heart skipped a beat. Holy shit,  _ what?  _ “Dominus, I don’t think—” He stopped, but it was too late.

The Master’s eyes flashed, and then there was a  _ smack! _

It was a careful, calculated slap, with the intention of putting him back in his place, rather than actually leaving a mark on him. It still stung, though, and Bucky had to try and blink back the shock and pain as warmth bloomed in his cheek. 

“You will not speak unless prompted to.” The Master’s voice was cold now; it was a sharp contrast against how it’d been before and Bucky found himself missing the previous amusement in his tone. 

“Yes, Dominus. I’m sorry, Dominus.”

“If I have to gag you to remind you of that, I will.”

“Yes, Dominus.” Bucky’s mouth was dry. Panic was racing through his veins; how was he supposed to…? He’d never… not even with Steve. It had just been quick little kisses then, with the occasional french kiss and groping. They hadn’t dared to do more, in fear that the Master would find out—he’d never explicitly stated that it wasn’t permitted, but they could never be too safe. 

“Relax. I’m not going to take you now.” The Master rolled his eyes. “I’m too tired for that.”

“Yes, Dominus.”

“For now, I just want you to lie down in my bed, get comfortable. You’ll be spending most nights here now.”

“Yes, Dominus.”

“Clothes off, though. You can be my distraction while I get through grading these papers.”

Bucky dutifully stripped himself of his clothes—a plain white shirt with a pair of grey linen shorts, the classic outfit for submissives. He watched the Master get settled at his desk, flipping through a few papers before picking up his pen, then climbed into the bed.

It turned out that it wasn’t as bad as he’d envisioned it to be when he’d first heard Tony’s new plan. The bed was comfortable, far more than the little cot he was used to. The sheets were warm and fluffy, and Bucky wrapped them around himself.

The Master glanced up at that, and said, “Are you cold?”

“Um. No, Master.”

“Then I think you’ll do just fine leaving them down to your legs.”

Bucky bit his lip but quietly obeyed, pushing the sheets down. He just lay there, staring up at the ceiling, tracing a finger over his stomach. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be doing, but judging by the fact that Dominus was still quiet, he supposed he was doing exactly what he was supposed to be: lying still and looking pretty. 

He’d never noticed the intricate designs on the ceiling before; they reminded him of the ones he’d seen online, in the Victorian era. They were white. Bucky thought that was a bit funny, and ironic, too. White made him think of purity and innocence, and, well… the Master didn’t seem anything remotely close to that. He would never say that out loud, of course. 

He turned his head slightly to the left and met Tony’s eyes. The man was placing another test on top of the steadily growing pile. He wasn’t eyeing Bucky like he was a piece of meat, which he appreciated, but rather, curiously ogling him as though he were nothing but an ornament on his Christmas tree. 

Bucky didn’t say anything, because the Master hadn’t told him to, and he was perfectly content with that. He closed his eyes, trying to pretend like he was back in his own tiny little cot, surrounded by the noises of his fellow submissives quietly whispering and laughing under their breaths, faceless and hidden away in the dark. Their haven, provided to them by their Master, because regardless of the harmless rumours that occasionally spread through the house, he was a kind man who never assaulted them, never injured them, and never let anyone else touch them in a way he wouldn’t.

No longer Bucky’s haven, though.

His haven was the bed he was lying in now. Provided by his Master too, yes, but who knew what would happen next? 

It wasn’t uncommon for submissives to be sold if they weren’t adequate in bed.

Time passed.

Bucky didn’t know how much, but when he re-opened his eyes, he had to blink the blurriness out of them, feeling slightly mortified. He didn’t even want to imagine what might have happened if he’d fallen asleep.

Tony had stood up from his seat, and Bucky saw the Master heading to the bathroom. He immediately began to scramble to his feet so he could help him prepare for bed—he was the gardener, but he still knew his manners—but then slumped back down when his Master glanced at him and just flicked a finger at him. A sign for him to stay where he was. Rather happily, he obeyed, snuggling back into the sheets.

Tony returned after a few moments, smelling of fresh lavender—his lotion—and stripped himself of his clothes.

Bucky couldn’t help but watch as he did so. He’d never seen Dominus naked before. Well, he wasn’t  _ naked  _ naked; he left his boxers on, but… still. This was something new. He quickly moved closer to the wall as the Master climbed into his bed, not wanting to take up any more space than he was allowed.

He had to stifle a quiet noise of surprise when the Master wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, spooning him from behind and drawing the sheets over them. Bucky couldn’t help but shiver when Dominus’ hand gently grazed past his nipples, and then strayed south. He rested a hand on Bucky’s lower stomach, not touching his cock, but letting him  _ know  _ that if he wanted to, he could just move it a bit lower and wrap a hand around his cock.

“Sleep.”

“Yes, Master.” Bucky closed his eyes. He tried. He really did. It was just hard to adjust; he’d never cuddled someone so intimately before. 

Eventually, he managed to drift off, the sound of his Master’s faint, slow breath in his ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! feel free to leave comments and kudos, and check out my [tumblr](https://estelsberry.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
